


yellow paint

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice is a sweet girl, Anger, Colors, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviancy, Each Color Is A Different Defining Emotion Of That Character, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fear, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Grief/Mourning, Hank Anderson Swears, Kara is a good mother, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Loneliness, Lonely Elijah Kamski, Longing, Minor Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) Loves Flowers, Sleep Deprived Hank, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, deprivation, if ya know what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vincent Van Gogh, a man known widely for his mental state and unforgettable paintings, used to consume yellow paint. He slowly killed himself by the toxins in the paints, but couldn’t help it.Yellow paint coating his internal organs, coloring them a vibrant sunshine hue. The color of happiness in his throat.When you finally realize you’ve reached the edge, is it too late to turn back?





	1. red paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gavin; jealousy

Third drink in and he could barely keep his cool. 

Fuck. 

He slammed down the glass in exasperation, letting out a long groan. 

After two years, Elijah had finally gotten ahold of Gavin. Two years. 

Gavin has sworn off getting an android; saying that he’d rather be gutted alive than ever have to live in the same premises of a fucking tin can. 

It was ridiculous that his brother thought he’d change after so long.

Elijah fucking Kamski. He was so fucking perfect, huh? With his plastic, eternal Chloe’s always at his side. Gavin laughed out loud, filling up his glass with more whiskey. 

It’s quite obvious the boy went through only child syndrome, despite having a younger half brother. The half matter in this situation. It mattered to Gavin. 

It mattered in every single argument they had had as well. They were never true brothers. 

Elijah just wanted to be surrounded by plastic toys than actual human beings. Seeing his face on television made Gavin sick. 

His fake, over saturated smile and god awful hair. The eyes he got from their father. His stuck up laugh. 

God, he really was the perfect person. The favorite. Gavin knew he should take his mind off of it, only getting angrier with each drink of alcohol, but he didn’t really want to stop. 

The anger boiling in his body, clenching his fist around the cool glass. That glass was a gift. A sarcastic, satire filled gift. It was just spitting “you’re an alcoholic” right into Gavin’s face. 

He was well aware, but it stung when a fucking coworker gets it for him. Maybe he’s just over thinking it. 

Probably. 

Elijah was such a suck up. A real kiss ass. Of course, he’s broken his ways, but back in grade school that’s all he did. 

Gavin remembers what he was told on a daily basis. 

“You should be more like Elijah. Get good grades. Stop doing bad things, Gavin.”

It was so invigorating to watch him get all the attention and praise while Gavin had to sit back and be punished for shit that half the time he didn’t even do. 

But, no. Elijah Kamski was the favorite. The wonder child. A diamond found in a mound of coal. 

He always got the best treatment possible. Always. 

Gavin fills up his glass again and turns off the tv. 

RK900. Where should he even begin about the plastic prick. He was a fucking nuisance. 

All the damn time. 

Gavin was lucky if he found a safe place in the station where Nines couldn’t find him. 

The other plastic prick never really went away though. Connor. He got replaced, but never left the station. 

Connor never got as annoying as Nines though. Nines was always hovering over Gavin somewhere. Fuck, was it too late to send him back?

Gavin hated that he was warming up to the damn tin can too. Bloody fuckin waste of space. It was funny, really.

Gavin really couldn’t tell how awake he was. After a few drinks and he couldn’t tell real from fake. He saw little white stars when he closed his eyes tightly. 

Fuuuck. 

That couldn’t have been good, right? 

The drunk man really only went into the police academy out of spite. To prove everyone that he really could do something with his life. That he could be special too. 

So what, he couldn’t make androids like his brother, but he could still keep Detroit safe, right? He wasn’t doing the best job at that though.

It was harder than he had thought. Much harder. 

Ever since Connor arrived to help with the Deviant cases, Gavin feared he was going to be replaced. Replaced by something his own brother had created. 

Nines—as odd as it sounds—had eased the fear of replacement ever so slightly. Hell, the Android was bloody annoying at times, but Gavin felt somewhat safe around him. 

He didn’t feel as angry as he used to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated! I just love reading your guy’s (and gals) thoughts on my work!


	2. orange paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph; abused (but healing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind you, I have only played the Ralph part once (when you go into the house thingy) so I really dunno much about him and his backstory besides what I’ve played.

They hit Ralph. Again, and again, and again. They laughed in his face. The scars on his cheeks. The way he begged them to stop. 

They bashed him. They tore his clothes. They told him he was nothing. 

Was it true?

Was he really nothing in this world. This cruel, painful world?

He didn’t do anything wrong. He simply just lived. He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to mind his own business and tend for the plants growing in his house. 

His house. No one else’s. 

His house with the soft petals of flowers and the charming chirps of the birds and the wandering stray cats.  

Ralph liked to talk to the birds. They’d always say hello back. They weren’t afraid of him. The plants weren’t afraid of him. 

He loved them with all his heart and they bloomed so beautifully. Ralph liked his house very much. He liked it when people left him to his own doings. 

Ralph was scared of the mean humans that came into his home to hurt him. 

They didn’t leave without causing trouble. Didn’t they have their own houses to go to? Not his?

Birds chattered overhead. Ralph said hello to them for the third time today. They flew from the rafters on the ceiling onto the banister of the stairs. 

Vines climbed up sides of the walls and into the little crevices of wood. Little buds were slowly beginning to bloom on them. 

Ralph smiled softly. It was a nice day. 

Approximately 71 degrees Fahrenheit with a light drizzle of rain later this evening. That meant he didn’t need to water the outdoor plants today. 

They’d get plenty of drinks this evening. 

Ralph hoped humans didn’t take shelter here tonight. His fingers brushed over the large gash in his cheek. He wished it would heal itself. 

It was so deep and wide, though, it’d never fix itself. The singed flesh-like material wouldn’t mend itself back together. Not from something that brutal. 

The android picked up the watering can to water the plants upstairs. (Secret: Ralph liked the upstairs plants more. Don’t tell the downstairs one’s though. They get jealous sometimes.)

Pretty daffodils, roses and lillies. He loved them oh-so much. With all of his heart. He put so much love and care into making sure they were healthy. 

For them to grow big and gorgeous. He liked the violets the most. Their petals were soft and fragile, but they smelled so fragrant. (Secret: He also loved the big yellow daisies outside just as much.)

The flowers, birds, and cats filled the hole in his heart. His beaten, busted up heart. 

He loved each and every little thing in his home (excluding the humans that liked to come in and hurt him). 

They made him happy. His lovely, bright flowers.

He liked tying the stems of flowers together and making crowns for the cats that wander into his home. Ralph thinks that the cats are very sweet to him. 

A few weeks ago, a very pregnant cat came inside after crying at the front door. Ralph couldn’t stand to hear the poor darling out there in such a heavy storm, so he let her in. 

He was ever so fortunate to witness the sweet mother give birth to five almost identical little kittens. 

They all had calico patterns on their backs and tails with white bellies. 

One kitten was a little different, though. His muzzle was fully orange that faded into a rich brown and white. 

Ralph liked him the most out of them all. He was the smallest of the litter, too. Ralph took it upon himself to make sure that the kittens and their mother were well nurtured and loved. 

He caught them mice (which seems hard for someone to do but he found it quite easy. You really just need to get a grip on their tail and whap their heads to knock them out.) and little birds that nested nearby. 

Ralph thought they were very sweet kitties.

Once the kittens were big enough to follow their mother, she had taken them up and left.

She meowed at Ralph, as her way of saying “thank you very much for your wonderful hospitality” and he kissed the foreheads of each little kitten (and the mother). 

Although Ralph was lonely for a while after that, he had told himself that not everything lasts forever, even if he wishes that it would’ve. 

His flowers won’t always stay young and beautiful and his kitties won’t always want to stay in the lonely house with him. 

He’ll always be happy when they visit (and they do visit every now and then). 

Ralph—despite being broken—still is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if I got anything wrong with him  
> :)


	3. yellow paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara; freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really short chapter because i dont have much to write about this color.  
> im so sorry this chapter is less than 200 hundred words but i didnt want to write anymore she here it is.  
> kinda sucks

Canada. They finally made it to Canada. No more hiding. No more sneaking around. They had made it. With the help of Rose, Luther, Adam, Markus, and Connor. Kara would've never been able to make it here without them.

Alice clutched her hand, looking up to Luther and Kara. Her eyes were filled with something Kara had never seen since she'd been with her. True happiness. Love.

It was about time they stopped hiding in fear and finally come out. 

"Kara." The little girl murmured, smiling softly. "Luther."

They both avert their attention to her.

"We're finally free, aren't we? Finally able to be a real family."

"Yes, Alice. We made it. We're free," Kara reassures her, a single tear running down her cheek. Luther brings them both into a tight hug. 

For once, freedom didn't taste bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want rk900 or kamskii next. i think itll be about disgust or disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated!   
> They always seem to make me feel happy <3


End file.
